eltigrefandomcom-20200223-history
The Flock of Fury
The Flock of Fury (La Bandada de Furia in Spanish) is the name of the bird-themed Aves family. The group's first appearance occured in Enter the Cuervo, but their main episode appearance was in Eye Caramba!, in which they declare their revenge on the Rivera family for breaking their hearts. The Flock is also one of the few individuals that actually keeps their identity secret, thinking that if anyone knew their true identity, their family would be ruined upon. Members of the Flock of Fury *Lady Gobbler: The oldest, mother of Voltura, grand mother of Black Cuervo and the leader. *Voltura: Second in command, Daughter of Lady Gobbler and mother of Black Cuervo. *Black Cuervo: The youngest, daughter of Voltura and granddaughter of Lady Gobbler. They all have similar bird themed costume wardrobes including the trademark helmets (beak visor included), a set of jet-propelled wings, a black combat suit, boots and all of them are equipped with lasers. They do have little differences though: *Black Cuervo has a small tipped visor and raven-like wings. Her color pattern is purple and her bird theme is a raven. *Voltura has tuffs of fur on her gloves and chest with long feathery wings that are always visible unlike the other two. Her color pattern is green and her bird theme is a volture. *Lady Gobbler has a huge collar that resembles turkey feathers and a gray dress under her black suit. She also wields a scepter/cane with a handle shaped like the head of a turkey. Her color pattern is orange and her bird theme is a turkey. Technology Weaponry They all use some type of laser weapon but seem to have their own way of employing them: * Black Cuervo has only one laser on her wrist. Later on, she adds a second one on the other wrist, and it is scented to smell like strawberries. *Voltura has two lasers that eject from both wrists. They seem to be the biggest and most powerful of the three. *Lady Gobbler has a turkey-looking cane that transforms into a laser gun. *They can also fuse their weapons together to create a massive laser cannon as seen in Tigre + Cuervo Forever, which they actually defeated both White Pantera and El Tigre in battle. *In a flashback, they created a device called the "Goose-zooka" that shot out robotic gooses. However, White Pantera stopped them before they caused major havoc with it. *In Fool Speed Ahead, they constructed or perhaps activated a giant, chicken-like mechanized walker to participate in the race. It was later destroyed by El Tigre. Gadgets Throughout the series, the Aves family seems to be very tech savvy as their weaponry, headquarters and powers them self seem to revolve around high tech gear: *Lady Gobbler has a glass eye with a built-in spy camera. * One of the gadgets each family member has is a wrist communicator. Despite it resounding as loud as a truck backing up, they use this to generate a red-tinted hologram of each member and conjointly plot their evil schemes Relationships All three members of the Flock of Fury has had and still (albeit in denial) have a crush on one of the Rivera men. However, all three Riveras have one way or another broke up or dumped them. Thus, they always seek vendetta on them whenever they can. The Aves/Rivera factor seems to go in a pattern: *Lady Gobbler and Puma Loco were the only ones to take their relationship as far as getting married, but at the last minute Puma Loco left Lady Gobbler on horseback at the alter for Rodolfo's soon to be mother, Dora Rivera. Puma feels quite sorry for running out on her and Lady Gobbler seems to still harbor feelings for him as shown in Eye Caramba. *Voltura and White Pantera dated in high school, but broke up. Everyone except Voltura, who is still in denial, knows he broke up with her. It is not known if he broke up with her to run off with Maria Rivera, but eventually he does marry her and together they parent Manny. When someone corrects or reminds her that Pantera broke up with her, she would shout, "As if I could forget!" *Black Cuervo and El Tigre date in middle school, as seen in Tigre + Cuervo Forever, but only for information on the Flock of Fury's crimes. Previously, Cuervo had beguiled and through flirtation manipulated him to trash Frida Suárez's birthday party. As the creator Jorge stated, in a canonical future the two officially date throughout high school, but Tigre broke up with her for unknown reasons. Throughout her main appearances, Cuervo always shows signs of strong feelings of a crush(possibly love) for Tigre. Pre Series Nothing is known on how they formed the Super Villain family team. in The Flock of Fury]] Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Supervillains Category:Groups